The Slipper Files: Case One
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: Kenshin goes all the way to save poor Yutarou from drowning. He comes back, wet , soaked and missing something important. -battousai mode!- Not remotely sane. :D


The Slipper Files: Case One  
  
by amaterasu  
  
Megumi woke up early in the morning, feeling something was wrong. She took a step out of her room to find Kaoru sitting on the porch, waiting.  
  
"Ken-san isn't home yet?" she asked the worried girl gently.  
  
The blue-eyed girl shook her head softly and stared ahead and then swung her gaze back to the doctor. "I'm worried Megumi-san. He-" Her words were interrupted by Megumi's gasp. "What is it? "  
  
"It's Ken-san." Sure enough there was Kenshin, dripping wet, carrying Yutarou in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Kaoru exclaimed as she unfolded form her seat and rushed to Kenshin and the boy. Megumi was right behind her and the moment he settled Yutarou on the porch, the doctor took over.   
  
"Kaoru-san, take care of Ken-san. Make sure he replaces those wet clothes. Yahiko-kun! Sanosuke! Get me towels and fresh bedding, now! " With her mouth still giving orders back and forth, Megumi stepped into her room and proceeded to make the boy comfortable.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin and Kaoru were left on the porch, dumbfounded. They smiled sheepishly at each other, suddenly too shy to speak. Kaoru's eyes roved around Kenshin's form, searching for injuries. Her gaze stopped at the ruruoni's feet.   
  
"Eeto.. Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru smiled a little, hesitant, then, "Where are your slippers?"  
  
"Oro?" Purple eyes immediately swept down to see the maroon tabi peeking up at him. He suddenly jumped up, enraged. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Sanosuke Sagara doesn't like doing chores early in the morning. He liked orders, barked out while he's still half-asleep, even less. So the mood for the day was as sour as they came. Dumping the last of the towels by Megumi's feet, he opened his mouth to say something. But before the scathing words could come out, he heard Kenshin's bloodcurdling scream and Jou-chan's terrified shriek. He quickly pivoted and bursts open the shoji doors to find Battousai standing just beyond the porch.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"What happened, jou-chan?" He whispered urgently as he stared at the awakened hitokiri.  
  
"I..I.." Kaoru faltered a bit when the deep amber eyes looked straight at her. "I don't know. He freaked out when I mentioned his missing slippers."   
  
"What?" This came from Yahiko, who've just come from inside the house. He eyed the red head warily, edging towards the other two.  
  
Kaoru turned and spoke "Yahiko, Sano, go back to the river and find them."  
  
The boy was dumbstruck. "Me? Why do I hafta?"  
  
Sano bonked the boy good and hard. "Do you want us all to die man? Come on, Jou-chan will keep him occupied. Let's go."   
  
A squeak came from Kaoru. "Occupied? How do I-eek!" Battousai took two steps towards her and the two boys beside her took off. The ex-slasher barely spared them a glance. He continued to stare at Kaoru, making chills run down her spine.   
  
Himura Battousai was a patient man. He was surprised when the ruruoni let him out. Because of a pair of slippers, no less. Still, he liked being out. It was a rare occurrence. And he was rather fond of those slippers himself. He watched the ex-gangster and the brat from the corner of his eye, taking note of the harried conversation between the two. Good. He's got the girl to himself. He smiled.  
  
{Ano... what's with the smile?}  
  
(Shut up. It's my time to play)  
  
{But sessha needs to go and find his slippers now}  
  
(I don't think so. You stay there and be quiet. I'm going to play with the girl)  
  
{What? What play? Sessha doesn't approve of the way you're frightening Kaoru-dono.}  
  
(You let me out. Deal with it.)  
  
{Sessha pleads temporary insanity. I'm okay now. }  
  
(Uh uh. Shut up and watch.)  
  
{Demo-}  
  
The ruruoni was ruthlessly squashed by Battousai, who smiled even wider. He closed the distance between him the Kaoru, forcing her to look into his eyes. "So, what would you do to keep me occupied?" He murmured as he traced a path from Kaoru's temple to her cheek. His hand wandered downwards and tipped her chin up.   
  
He was going to kiss her. Kaoru was so sure of it, she can almost taste it. Fear was in her heart, but also something else. A shiver ran through her, uncertain if from fear or from... anticipation. She watched, as the golden eyes turn darker with something she couldn't define. Their mouths were scant inches apart. He moved slowly, staring deep into her dark blue eyes. Kaoru gave up the battle. She sighed and closed her eyes.   
  
"Got it!" Yahiko's voice rang clear and loud across the distance, making the ex-slasher jerk up his head.  
  
{Oh good. That was a close one. You'll never do that again.}  
  
(Shut up. Next time I come out, I'm going to kill the brat.)  
  
{No you're not. *chuckle* I'm coming out now.}  
  
(Damn it. Can't you just give me another 10 seconds? I'm almost there.)  
  
{Nope. We can't kiss Kaoru-dono. You know that.}  
  
(Speak for yourself. I'm sure she'll like it. Spoilsport.)  
  
{Get outta here. Sessha is going to get beaten.}  
  
Kaoru watched as the amber in Kenshin's eyes slowly return to purple. The dangerous smile on his face was replaced by an adorable confused frown. But Kaoru wasn't in the least amused. He was going to kiss her, damn it! Why did he stop? She reared her fist and in the next second, it connected to his jaw.  
  
"Kenshin no baka!!!"  
  
"Orooooooo......" @.@  
  
~owari~  
  
051503  
  
Authoress' notes:  
  
Noooooo!!!!!!! What's this? Oh God.   
  
This fic is brought to you by insane urge co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine. @.@ 


End file.
